Eternal
by The Wandering Lover
Summary: (Begining is POV of death) Nepeta watches as Equius dies in the middle of an alleyway and she jumps out to save him, but instead she dies. Death is watching and gives her the gift to come back to life and extends her life span. What will happen next? BETTER THAN SUMMARY MAYBE! Rated T for blood and a bit of Karkat's cussing. Nepkat may be involved. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Death will come to everyone eventually. No one shall live forever. It is impossible and people who deny it are fools. Some try to search for eternal life, but they will never find it. I have seen many people try to find; most scientists. There was one who thought that he was close to finding it, alas, he was the farthest. Instead of being close to being alive the longer, he was going to die quicker. I had never found anyone I could actually grant the power to.

Of course, eternal life will not make you live forever. It only expands your life time and, if you are dead, brings you back to live. I have searched to world looking for someone to give it to, for I could never rest until I gave it to someone. When the time comes I do give it to someone, I have a choice. I can rest, or stay with the person who I granted the power to.

One day the day shall come and when it does, I will not be sticking around. I have been on the earth since the first bug was squished and killed. I am death. I can never leave unless I grant the power so I search every were.

One day, I was walking along in New York walking through people silently. Of course, since I am death, they can't feel me and I walk straight through them. I was bored that day, as I am every day. I walk down an alley way and smell the scent of a dying soul.

"I guess I get to collect another soul today...", I sigh and follow the scent to the other side of the street in a different ally way. I hated collecting souls because it is disgusting collecting them and it just means another person unworthy of my power dies.

I look down the alley way to see some sort of fight going on. A man with runaway hair, black polka dot pants, and purple shirt was choking another man. The man he was choking looked really strong and he was surrendering. He had cracked, black glasses on, with a tank top and shorts. He had an arrow in the knee and was smiling at the man choking him. I then noticed the choker was using a broken bow.

I summed up the clues and think I found a good summary of what happened. The attacker shot the victim in the knee, broke the bow and began to choke him with it. I stood there until the victims body went limp and was thrown to the ground. I sighed and made my way over to the body.

I plunged my hand into the heart and pulled out a white soul tinged with black here and there. If a soul is white it means it is pure, if black it is evil, and if tinged it is more of one but some of the other. It is kind of hard to explain. I open a sack hidden in my cloak that is filled with souls and stuff this one in.

I heard something rattle from behind me and I turned around. On the wall there was some sort of vent and I saw some gleaming eyes in it. It was a few feet above my head and I was confused. Usually, I was able to tell if a soul was and animal or a human. This one was like some sort of mixture. It was half cat half human.

Suddenly, I could hear this creature's voice in my head.

_"How dare you kill him!"_ The voice said holding back tears._ "If I can't live with my friend, then I won't live anymore. I will jump into battle and avenge him if it is the last thing I do!"_

Suddenly, the vent popped of and out came some sort of cat girl. She had tears in her eyes, but rage written on her face. She hat a little blue cat hat on complete with cat gloves and shoes and was wearing a baggy, green overcoat. I had to admit, she was a cute little girl. Or at least I thought until her kitty paws turned into a weapon.

Her once cute, fluffy kitty paws were now outstretched and three blue claws came out of each. The fuzziness was now sleek and smooth looking. She was posing to strike when the man turned around and grabbed her wrist. I heard a snap and flinched. The man smiled and drug the claw over his face and blood poured out on the concrete. It was a sickening sight. The man grabbed a bowling pin that was leaning against the wall and gained up on the girl.

I turned away and I heard screams escape the girls mouth. The screams echoed in my mind and it pained me. I heard a loud crack and something that sounded lie a bunch of liquid being squirted out at once. I knew what happened and it pained me to turn around.

The sight, god, it was worse than when the man used her claws to scar himself. The girls head was dripping in blood and tear stains marked her face. She was curled up into a little ball and looked so small. I realized that she was still breathing. She dragged herself across the concrete trying to reach her friend with the glasses. The man saw her and took action when she was almost there.

The man scooped her up violently and threw at the wall. Another crack was heard and I was guessing that was her spine. She fell to the ground in a heap with her lifeless eyes staring into nothingness. It was a sad sight, like seeing a dead kitten on the side of the street.

The man walked away after taking the guy's glasses and the girl's hat. I walked to the girl and checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't and I sighed. Of course she wasn't, she just broke her spine. I got on my knees and plunged my hand into her chest for her soul. Once I found it, I tried to take it out but I couldn't. I tugged with all my might and it still stayed firmly in place.

_"Maybe this girl is the one...", _I thought to my self. I shook my head violently. _"Of course she is not! Wait, what IF she is though? I don't want a repeat of last time when I tried to force it into a human soul." _I shivered at the memory. I had found a dead man and tried to shove the gift into his soul. It stayed for a bit, but then it was too much for the man and he exploded.

I thought that it might be worth a shot. I reached into my chest and pulled out the gift and I saw my hand was shaking. I rolled my eyes at myself. It doesn't matter if the body gets destroyed or anything. It just means that I have to travel around the world even more.

I stuck my hand in her chest again, but this time not to take her soul, but to revive it. I found her soul and the gift made its way to it. The soul and gift collided and morphed together and the girl started to faintly breath. I sighed in relief and smiled that I was finally free.

I was about to leave to girl and go to rest in peace, until something grabbed the end of my cloak. I turned around and was shocked to see that the girl was holding on to me.

"W-Who are you? W-What happened to me?", the girl questioned in fear. The girl was frightened and she was helpless and did not know what to do. Then I realized something, humans should not be able to see me. So how could she see me and touch me?

I bent down and poked the girl in the forehead. How can I touch her too? Is it because I gave her the gift? The girl cringed every time I poked her and I then remembered that she had gotten her head beaten open. I looked through her masses of hair to see that it was healing by closing up but she still had to go to the hospital.

I heard sirens off in the distance and looked at the girl. Should I stay with this girl and make sure that she is out of harms way, or leave her to get hurt and let her suffer in the alley making the gift useless and wasted. I sighed and decided that I was going to have to stay with this girl. After all, she had just lost her best friend. I scooped her up and put her on the sidewalk.

"An ambulance is coming. They will take care of you. What is your name young girl?"

"My name? I am Nepeta. Nice to meet you!" She smiles up at me and her smile is blinding. "So, what is your name?"

"Um... I don't have one. People call me death. So, I guess my name is death." She looks at me funny and tilts her head.

"Death? How can you be named death?" I had a lot of explaining to do later.

"That does not matter now. I will see you later." I walked off and there was a huge crowd of people in front of me. I was a little irritated and I walk right through them instead of around them. I remembered Nepeta and I turned around to look at her. She was shocked to say the least. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes bulging out of their sockets. I turned and bid her farewell.

Nepeta POV

I had no idea what was going on. Some scary dude with a hood over his face walked straight through a crowd of people. An ambulance pulled over and saw me on the ground. They looked worried but I did not see why until I looked down at my clothes.

My shirt was covered in blood that seemed to be coming from my head and they were clinging to me. I looked at my wrist only to feel a sharp pain come from it whenever I moved it. I saw that It was bruised and had little cuts on it. My legs were also scratched up pretty badly. The ambulance people put me on a stretcher and rushed me to the hospital. They said that I was fatally injured, but I felt fine. I didn't hurt at all. True, I had a little bit of a headache, but that was it.

They rushed me into a room, laid me down on a bed, and they left to go get professional doctors. When they ran out the door, I snuck over to a mirror to see what my whole body looked like. I almost fainted at the sight of me.

Both wet and dry blood was stuck in my hair and it looked like my head was busted open. My favorite coat was stained in my blood and another persons blood as well as my claws. I heard someone coming down the hallway to my room and by the sounds of their footsteps, they were holding something heavy.

I panicked thinking that I was going to get surgery on my head and did the one thing I knew how to do best. I hid in the vents. I saw a vent on the ceiling so I jumped in there and broke through the cover. I placed it back neatly once I was in and then I peered through.

A doctor was holding some sort of sharp, heavy looking power tool and was looking around the room.

"Probably for me.", I thought. The man ran over to a button and pushed it as hard as he could. All of a sudden, a speaker came on saying that a patient had escaped. I ran through the vents and I tried to find a safe place. I peered through another vent and saw a room that looked almost completely empty. I broke through the cover and a boy around my age sat up as soon as I hit the ground. He started cursing at me for scaring him but I ignored him.

I looked at the boy for a second. He was an albino with pale white hair and shiny red eyes. He had on a dark grey striped shirt and dark, faded jeans. He was handsome and had a panicked look on his face. For some strange reason, my heart hurt when I looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?", the boy yells. I ignore him yet again and look out the window to see what floor we were on. Second floor, good, not a very big jump. I turned to face the kid quickly.

"The name is Nepeta. Your name is...?" I asked trailing off.

"Umm... Karkat.", he replies nervously. He looks down and I can tell he is trying to hide something. I don't think about it too much and grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the window.

"What do you think you are doing?!", he yells.

I roll my eyes. "You saw me when no one was supposed to see me escape. Sorry , but you are going to have to come with me." I opened the window and dragged him out with me. He screams a bit and we hit the ground. He lands on his face as I land gracefully on my feet.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRA-" I cover his mouth with my hand as I see nurses looking around outside. I put a finger over his mouth, telling him to be quiet. He nods and I remove my hand from his mouth.

We sneak around in the bushes and run as soon as they turn their backs. We ran into an alleyway and sat down to rest. When I opened my eyes I saw Karkat looking at me kind of freaked out.

"Uh... There a problem man?", I question tilting my head.

"No shit there is a problem! Your covered from head to toe in blood! What the hell happened to you?" I look down and remember that I still had not washed off the blood. I tried to remember how I got so beaten up anyways, but it just made me dizzy to think. I remember that Karkat is still there.

"Oh, um... I don't remember how I got so beaten up, but I do remember a man helping me and telling me that his name was death and that he would see me later. I haven't seen him yet but I will soon!" I smile cheerfully.

"Death? How can someones name be death? That is stupid! So, what do we do know?" I didn't really think about that.

"Well... I guess I should take you home now that you can't tell anyone in the hospital were I am. So, were do you live?", I ask.

"Well, I live downtown on Kingsford Avenue. Were do you live though?" I looked down at the ground embarrassed. I had never had a home. I had been an orphan all my life. The only person who was ever there for me was Equius. I wonder were he was anyways.

"Um... I am an orphan actually..." I looked up and saw Karkat two inches away from my face.

"You don't have a home? Why not? Were you abandoned?" I scrunched up my face and glared at him. He is getting way to personal and needs to get out of my face. I push him off of me and sigh.

"Look, I never knew my parents. I had to run away from an orphanage that was really abusive to the kids there. I have a friend named Equius, but I don't know what happened to him." Karkat looked guilty and I told him it was okay. "It's alright. Equius was another kid I met at the orphanage. I had helped him escape and we lived in alleyways like this one.", I said gesturing around the alleyway.

"Oh.", he said. I walked out of the alleyway and motioned for him to come. he stood up and walked behind me. I asked him for directions to his house and we were on our way.

"Ya know, I could ask my dad if you could live with us. He isn't very agreeable, usually, but I might be able to convince him to let you stay.", he said beaming behind me.

"Oh... um... I wouldn't want to intrude on your family...", I said nervously rubbing my shoulder. "It would be selfish of me." Karkat shook his head furiously and blushed a bit.

"No! I would love it if you could stay!" I nodded my head slowly and then there was this long awkward silence. It was annoying me so I decided to break it.

"So Karkat, what were you doing it the hospital? I don't see any injuries on you." Karkat looked down at his feet.

"well, my dad is very kind and all, but he hates my appearance. He wanted to gat surgery on my eyes to make them a different color."

"Thats evil! Well, I am glad I helped you out of it without even trying!" I laughed. "But, if he even tries to lay a hand on you to hurt you because you didn't go through the surgery, I claw his eyes out.", I said smiling.

Karkat looked down at my fingernails. "Those fingernails aren't even sharp enough to scratch off soap. How are you going to scratch him? I grinned and extended my claws.

"Looks can be deceiving.", I smiled and we laughed like that for a while as we continued on our way, gained speed in excitements.

Prologue

Death stood a few streets away from the two laughing children. He smiled and looked away like they could see him.

"These two are going to be good friends, I can tell.", he though in his mind as he followed them to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Death was going to go visit the Elders of Hell to ask them some questions about the gift he gave Nepeta. It was starting to worry him that something might happen and something would happen to Nepeta. He had grown really close to that girl for some reason.

He was walking down a deep, dark stairwell in order to get to the place were the elders were. He approached a wooden, decaying door and took a deep breath. He told himself that he was going to be alright and that the elders would not hurt them.

The elders title was sort of false. Most of the elders were nice and would never hurt a fly. There was only one evil one named Thana. She had long, dark black hair that went down to her thighs and red, evil eyes. Everyone feared her, but they obeyed her orders. Luckily, she was not the head of the council.

He pushed open the doors and walked into an enormous room with five people sitting behind these weird little desk thingies. These, were the Elders of Hell. They were all women and very old except Thana. The elders were all enormous as well, except Thana. They looked down at me and they all smiled, except Thana.

"What brings you here today, Death?", the all speak at the same time with cheerful smiles on their faces.

"I came to ask about the gift and if anything will happen when it is mixed with a human soul, for I have found a person capable of holding it within their body.", I say loudly so that they can hear me.

They frowned. "Well, when you have finally found someone capable, it is wise to stay by there sides at all times for a couple of years. It takes a long time for the gift to settle into the soul completely, so demons every were will try and come after it. The human with the gift has to find a companion to which they can trust and put their faith in to protect them. That person will then be put into training to see and fight the demons. Do you understand?", the elders boomed.

"Yes, elders, I do understand. I think I have found a person almost capable of it. The two humans will have to grow closer before he can be her protecter though. Thank you, elders", Death said bowing down.

The elders smiled. "So... the holders a girl huh? Odd... Oh! Good luck Death. We hope that you are successful." The elders waved good bye and Death stepped out the door. He was off to go inform Nepeta.

Nepeta POV

Karkat and I came up to an old, beaten up, red house that looked like it might be two story and Karkat knocked on the door. I gulped and shuffled my feet on the ground. I was nervous to meet Karkat's family, especially since I was covered in blood.

There was a bunch of thumping on the other side of the door, along with a couple of yells. I looked over at Karkat who was beside me and he looked nervous as well.

After what had seemed an eternity, the door opened and a boy that had featured like Karkat was in the doorway. He wasn't albino, but he had the same body structure and things like that. He was also more colorful than Karkat, mostly because he wore a big, puffy sweater.

"Oh, Karkat, you're home. How was the surgery? I hope it went well and that you aren' triggered at our father or anyone. Oh, who is this? Oh dearie me! (?) Why is she all covered in blood? Did you trigger h-", the man, who I presume was Karkat's brother, was cut short as Karkat covered his mouth.

"Shut up you insufferable shit sponge, dad might hear us. So shut the fuck up, let us in, and let me explain." Karkat's brother got out of Karkat's grip and I was waiting to hear what he was going to say about this...

"Language." I face-palmed my self and we went in and sat on an old, beaten up couch. Now that I look around, everything was beaten up or punched. I was a little scared to meet Karkat's dad.

"So, explain things Karkat." Karkat began in the beginning were I popped out of the vent and made an escape out of the hospital. As well as walking home here and the things that we had talked about.

Karkat's brother nodded the whole time, but when Karkat told him that I was an orphan, he frowned. But he frowned even more at the idea of me staying at the house.

"Karkat Vantas! You know that if this young lady lived with us father would be extremely triggered! You know what he would do to her." Karkat's brother frowned, but then sighed. "But, I guess it can't be helped though. We can't just send a poor, defenseless girl out into the streets."

I wanted to jump up at that moment and say that I wasn't defenseless and that I could stick up for myself and show him my claws. But, I knew that would get me kicked out of the house, so I just kept my big mouth shut this time.

Karkat's brother sighed again and stuck out his hand to me. "My name is Kankri. It is nice to meet you and I would like to know of anything that would trigger you. I have already made a list that would trigger most, but I need to know what triggers you. So if you would just-" Karkat covered his mouth again and Karkat shook his head.

"Enough with the ranting Kankri. Now Kankri, this is Nepeta. Nepeta, this is Kankri. Look out, he rants a lot. Nepeta, follow me." Karkat motioned toward some stairs that he pulled out of the ceiling. I guess he lives up in the attic...

We both climbed the stairs and we came up into a wooden attic with a red, small bed, red beanbag, and grey laptop. There was a pile of clothes that looked like someone was going to hang them up, but forgot about them.

"This is my room. Sorry if it's a pigpen. I guess I should clean it now that your going to be in here." I turned my neck to him so fast that I hurt myself.

"What? I'm sharing a room with you?" Karkat looked like I was going to yell at him and he cowered. "That's AWESOME!", I yelled and tackled him to the floor. "I have never had a roommate! Even Equius wouldn't come sleep with me." I beamed and Karkat stood up and I rolled off of him.

"Well, there is no way that I am letting you sleep down stairs were my dad is. I forgot to mention this to you, but he is a drunkard and beats us often. When he started doing that, Kankri found this place in the attic and moved my stuff in here so dad would stop coming in my room and beating me. My dad doesn't even know that I'm in here so... You'll have to be quiet."

"That's fine." I jumped and landed on the beanbag. "It's better than the orphanage. People there starved us as well! You can at least sneak food up or go buy some if you have cash." I curled up in the bean bag and yawned. I opened my eyes as I remembered that I was covered in blood. "Hey, Karkat?" He turned his head in response. "Were is your bathroom? I need to wash all of the blood off me." Karkat blushed for some unknown reason and led me down the stairs.

"It's down here in the hallway. Follow me." He gestured me down the hallway and we came to a newer looking door. "Sorry, my dad ripped the door off it's hinges one time." He rubbed the back of his neck and I said thank you. I stepped into the bathroom and looked around.

It was a small, white bathroom with a small bathtub and shower. It was perfect size for me. I look around for a towel so that once I get out, I won't be cold. I found an old, dirty one that disgusted me, but that was the only one that I could find. I thought of an idea and I put the towel in the bathtub. I turned on the water and washed the towel. Once it was clean enough, I took it out, wrung it, and laid it out on a counter. Once I got out of the shower, it would be dry and clean. I smiled at my smarts and began to undress. I hopped into the shower and used men's shampoo. I stayed in there for a while in the nice, warm water.

After about 15 minutes, I climbed out of the shower and grabbed the towel. It was still a little damp, but it would do. After I had dried myself, I looked around to see that I didn't have any clothes to wear. I manned up and decided that I would have to ask Karkat or Kankri for a pair.

I peeked out of the door and saw that no one was in it. Good. I snuck through the hallway and climbed the stairs to Karkat's room.

"Hey Karkat, do you have any clothes I can wear?", I asked. He was on his laptop and turned to look at me. Once he saw that I only had a towel on, he blushed and yelled.

"Nepeta! What the fuck! Were the hell are your clothes?!" I frowned.

"Dude, there was no way I was going to put on blood covered clothes. Could I borrow some?" Karkat turned his head and nodded. He walked over to the pile of clothes and threw some jeans and a shirt at me.

"Put those on...", he muttered still blushing. I went into a corner of the room and changed into his clothes. I would have to go find some new ones later.

The shirt he gave me was a size too big and was really baggy. The pants were also a size to big. I finished getting dressed and walked over to the bean bag. I flopped down on it and curled up. My eyelids were starting to get heavy, and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes to see that is was now nighttime. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked around and jumped out of my skin when I saw someone in front of me. I put my hand over my heart to see that it was only Death. I was starting to wonder were he had gone off to.

"What brings you here, Death?", I asked politely, beaming up at him. I slowly stood up and tilted my head in a questioning manner, sort of like a cat.

Death just sighed, looking annoyed at my cheerfulness. "You know, you are one of the few people who can see me and one of the even smaller group of people who don't run away screaming." Death rubbed the back of his head and slouched. "I came to tell you what needs to happen now that you have taken the gift of eternal life." I tilted my head in the opposite direction and frowned.

"The gift of eternal life? What's that, Death? Ya know what! Time out for a minute!", I said making an X with my hands. "It's too weird calling you death! I'm gonna call you Thanatos, because it's a name that also means death, but without me saying it." I beamed at my cleverness, but Thanatos just got annoyed.

"Look, this is very important to talk about, ok? So, here's the story..." Thanatos began on his story of how I died and my dearest friend Equius died as well, how he had given me the gift, and so forth.

"So, do you understand that, Nepeta? If you are confused now, there is still more to go." Then, he began on his story of how I needed to find someone close to be my knight, how demons will come after me, and how he will be staying with me for a long time.

My head was spinning with all this information and I clutched my head and felt like tearing my hair out. "THIS IS SO CONFUSING!", I whisper screamed, trying not to wake Karkat who was sleeping on his bed. After a while, I went through the facts in my head and sorted them out. "So, who is the knight?", I asked confused on the biggest detail of them all.

Thanatos nodded his head over to Karkat's bed. It took me a while to process, but then it clicked. "So he's going to be the knight?"

"Only if you can get close enough to him were you can trust into him, but he won't be the only one fighting, you will be fighting with him to. I have to leave now, but remember, you have to become best friends with him if not more." I nodded with my eyes shining.

"Yes, sir! I will do my best!" I saluted and Thanatos disappeared through the ground and left me in the room alone with Karkat. I yawned and I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night. I sat back down in the bean bag and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up when some one was shaking me.

"Nepeta! Nepeta, wake the fuck up, dumbass." I opened my eyes a fraction and saw Karkat looking at me. I leapt up from my spot in the bean bag and sent Karkat flying off of me.

"Oh, sorry Karkat, you scared me", I quickly apologized bowing down. "So, what did you need Karkat?", I asked looking up.

"Well, it's a school day, dumbass. You need to go to school."

"Oh, school? I have heard of it, but I have never been there. So I going with you!" I jumped around in excitement.

"Yes, you are. Now stop jumping around like a retard and go get your clothes. Kankri washed them overnight.. Oh, here's your hat." He handed me my cute little kitty hat and I plopped it on my head.

"Thanks, Karkitty!" I tackled him like a cat and purred..

"Karkitty? What the fuck is that?", he asked pushing me off of him.

"Well, I thought that I needed to give my friend a nickname. Because, we are friends, right?", I asked sad thinking he might say we weren't.

"Of course we are, dumbass. If we weren't then you wouldn't be in this house. Your clothes are on the couch downstairs. Go change into them and I will wait for you out the door." I nodded and pushed down the attic stairs so that they touched the first floor. I zoomed down them and grabbed the clothes on the couch. I ran into the bathroom exited and practically tore off Karkat's shirt.

"I get to go to school!", I thought. "I will get to meet new people. Hopefully they will like me. I wish Equius could come... But I know that he is happy looking down from heaven at me." I put on my shirt and green, baggy jacket on. "Anyways, I hope the teachers are kind as well. If they are mean, then they are gonna get pranked so hard by me!" I then proceeded to think of pranks I could use on the teachers as I pulled on my pants. I quickly put on my fluffy kitten shoes and gloves and ran out the bathroom door.

I took a deep breath and walked out of Karkat's house seeing him leaning on his mailbox.

"Hey Karkitty! I'm ready to go!" I thought I saw a small smile on him but it quickly turned back to its usual scowl.

"You better be." Karkat then started to walk and I followed close behind him.

"So Karkat, am I gonna be able to meet all your friends?", I asked jumping as I took each step. He just nodded and we approached a brick school with a flag pole with no flag. It was very beat down, but I didn't mind. Everything I had ever seen or owned was usually beat down; except my clothes.

I pulled open the school doors and saw that no one was in the halls.

"We came early to register you in school. You don't think that they are gonna let a random girl walk in here and go to class." We walked into the school office and I sat down on a chair as Karkat talked to one of the secretaries.

Now that I was finally at the school, I was getting nervous. "What if they don't like me? What if they despise me because I was homeless?" All sorts of questions popped into my mind. I finally told myself to calm down and I took several deep breaths.

"It's all going to be okay.", I muttered under my breath. Karkat thanked the secretary and came over to me with a list.

"Alright, Nepeta, this is your schedule. I made sure that you were either in a class with me or one of my friends. Since people aren't going to arrive until like, ten more minutes, I'm going to show you your stupid classes.", he said with the usual scowl on his face. I just beamed at him and dragged him out the door to show me places. After ten minutes of showing me around, kids were starting to come through doors.

"Oh shit! It's been ten minutes already... Oh well, the rest of the classes are with me, so you have nothing to worry about. My friends are probably down the school's shitty cafeteria." I nodded my head and we walked out the school doors. I was confused for a moment because I thought that schools ate lunch inside. I looked over Karkat's shoulder to see that we were heading over to a smaller building.

It was just as beat down as the other building, but this one had some strange markings. Karkat saw me looking at them and he told me that they were just graffiti signs, but I couldn't help but think they were more than just that. I tore my gaze from them and walked inside the cafeteria.

To a normal person, the size of this cafeteria was normal, but to me, it was enormous. There were two places were someone could order food and the lines were really long. The rest of the cafeteria was filled with round little chairs with seven or six chairs at each.

Karkat looked around and waved at a big group of people at the biggest table in the cafeteria. We walked over to it and we sat down at the two empty chairs.

"Hey guys, this is Nepeta, she is a new friend of mine." All of Karkat's friends came and introduced themselves to me one at a time.

After they were done and I was done collecting information of them, this is what I got. Sollux, was a tall boy, with light brown hair, and one blue one brown eyes. I thought that this person was kind of cool. Next person was Terezi, she had red hair and was blind. She had strangely sharp teeth and was obsessed with dragons and justice and was a few inches taller than Karkat.

Vriska was the next one, she was slightly smaller than Sollux and had thick hair and was obsessed with spiders. Tavros was one that I felt bad for, he was paralized from the waist down and he said that he actually liked the person who did it to him! I found that just crazy.

Eridan, I knew from the instant I saw him, was someone I knew I wouldn't and would never like. He had a purple cape, with a purple and blue striped scarf. His hair was blonde and about five locks in the front were dyed purple. He had a stupid accent and it seemed no one else liked him either. He was just there to bother all of them. The next girl was a person I knew that I would like, she was a girl named Feferi. She had brown, wavy hair like mine and had huge, pink glasses that took up most of her face. Her face was sprinkled in freckles and she always had a smile on her face.

We hung out there and a couple of other people walked over to our table. One was Kanaya who looked at my clothes and almost fainted at them. She was very fashionable and was a fashionista, I could tell. Another was Aradia. She was pale as a ghost and had a blank look on her face. I asked her questions trying to get to know her but she either said, 'I'm ok with that' or 'ribbit'. I didn't get the ribbit thing but I decided that she just wanted to be alone.

I heard the squeaky cafeteria door open again and I turned my head with a smile on my face. When I saw who I was actually smiling at, my smile quickly vanished and I paled whiter than Aradia.

It was HIM.

* * *

**Sup my 12 viewers. :/ I hope that some more people will come and check out my fanfic, but I can only hope/beg. I hope you guys enjoyed please read and review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I was following Nepeta to school and I saw something that shocked me. At first, everything was fine. The two were talking and Karkat, I think his name was, was walking her around the school showing her her classes. They smiled and laughed at each others jokes and so on.

Then, the two decided to go to the cafeteria to meet up with some of Karkat's friends. I considered this good because if Karkat was not worthy of Nepeta's knight, any of these people would be suitable. I was hiding beside the door when it started opening and a flood of people rushed inside to get the cafeteria's gross food in their desperate bellies.

The crowd started to die down, until a person who Nepeta and I would never forget, walked on in.

The man who killed her friend, Equius I think, walked in and the crowd parted like the red sea to let him through. The man smirked at this action and continued to walk to a table. I remembered Nepeta and turned to see what she was doing. Her emotions were exactly what I was expecting them to be like.

She was a pale, pale white and her pupils were as small as the seed of a strawberry. She stiffened and looked like she was about to scream as the man walked to her table. She turned around and was talking fast to Karkat, most likely trying to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Karkat's response was worry and confusion. He shook his head and turned back around to his friend. Nepeta was freaking out at this point and the man was almost at their table. Karkat spotted him and started waving him over.

"Hey, sup Gamzee!", he yelled grinning from ear to ear. I knew that Nepeta was going to do something bad and I needed to stop her. Whether it was screaming, punching the man, or something else, it didn't matter. I felt protective of the little cat girl; too bad I can't be her knight.

I rushed out of my hiding spot when it looked like she was about to scream and I covered her mouth gently with my hand. She opened her eyes in surprised and attempted to say Thanatos. I nodded my head and smiled telling her it would be okay. She nodded her head and I removed my hand from her mouth. She started taking deep breathes and by the time the man named Gamzee made it to her table, she was ok.

I waved goodbye to her and returned to the underworld were there was not so much flipping sun! On my way down, I tried to convince myself that she was going to be okay. But, in the back of my head, there was a nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Nepeta POV

Death had just left me alone in the cafeteria. I looked calm on the outside at least, but on the inside I was a nervous wreck. I kept a nervous smile on my face the whole time until he sat down. Luckily, he sat down on the other side of Karkat. Now that he and I were up close, I could examine him.

He was very tall and lanky and had skinny arms, but I knew that he was very strong and not to judge a book by it's cover. He had on black and dark grey clown makeup on and had a huge grin on his face while talking to Karkat.

After a while, he noticed that I was looking at him and he looked over Karkat's shoulder (Not that he needed to, he was really tall) and spotted me.

His eyes widened in surprise and then I saw a flicker of regret and then sorrow. Karkat noticed me looking at me and he smiled.

"Oh yeah, fuck I almost forgot, Gamzee this is Nepeta. Nepeta, this is Gamzee." I gave him a small wave and he returned it in the same manner as I. The bell above us rang although I couldn't tell it was the bell at first until everyone started to stand up.

"Ugh, I hate the stupid fucking new bell.", Karkat muttered underneath his breath. "Come on Nepeta, we only have five minutes to get to class." He grabbed my wrist and I felt a sting when he grabbed it. I began to rub it and I was close to tears that was how much it hurt.

"Fuck, Nepeta are you okay?", Karkat asked bending down. I nodded and I looked up. I took a deep breath and I started to walk to the doors. Karkat caught up with me and we began to talk cheerfully.

"So, we have Orchestra first and a few of my friends are in there. Some people didn't show up at the table this morning, those bastards.", he added as I nodded. I started to rub my wrist unselfconsciously and I sighed again. This was going to become a bad habit.

We had walked out of the cafeteria and it looked like we were going to the main building until we turned and went towards another pair of doors. Once we were in those doors, we walked through a short hallway into another room that was half the size of the cafeteria.

I looked around and my mouth dropped open in awe. Speakers covered the walls and huge instruments were leaning against the wall. Posters were hung up every were with pictures of wooden instruments. Up against one of the walls were a bunch of stacked chairs and stands along with a big thing that looked like things you would keep stray puppies in. I walked up to it and saw a bunch of black cases in there with numbers on them.

"Karkat, why are they holding these instruments captive?" Karkat just laughed his head off and wiped a fake tear away.

"Wow Nepeta, that comment was fucking ridiculous. That is were we store away the violins and violas so that no one takes them. Oh yeah, I guess you have to pick an instrument too... Which one do you want?", he asked pointing at the different instruments.

"W-Well... Who plays what?", I asked nervous thinking of this as a major step in my life.

"Hmm... Well, I play the viola, Sollux plays the base, Feferi and Eridan play the cellos, and Vriska plays the violin... And I think that is it." I thought about this in my head for a bit and then I decided to pick the viola since Karkat played it.

"I think I'm going to pick the Viola... Since you play it, I can learn the notes quicker and you can help me along the way!", I exclaimed beaming up at him even though he is only a few inches higher than me. He nodded and rubbed the back of his head nervously playing with his hair.

The teacher came out of a small room and beckoned me over to him. The teacher went back in his little lair and I followed him in. The space wasn't that big and deformed drawings were placed all over the walls.

The teacher stuck out his hand and smiled. "My name is Mr. Fear. I hope you won't FEAR me!" He laughed at his own joke and I just sweat dropped. "So, I heard that you were going to pick the viola. Lets get you the right size then."

Time skip: 50 minutes

I sat next to Karkat staring at the clock waiting for it to end. This class was fun when playing, but when you got to the lectures and tuning, it went downhill quickly. The telephone-like bell rung and everyone hurried to put away their instruments and get to the next class.

I was packing away my viola when Karkat came over. "Hurry the fuck up Nepeta, we need to get to science class. I put my viola in the 'viola pound' and Karkat and I ran out into the main building.

We made it through the doors in the nick of time and took our seats in the classroom. We sat next to each other, but the stupid teacher made me sit by fucking Eridan. I sighed and sat down. This was going to be a long hour.

Time skip: Lunch

Karkat's POV

I walked over to the lunch line and skipped ahead to were Nepeta was. I was pissed at Eridan because he was flirting with Nepeta all through science and for some reason, jealous. Nepeta and I started talking and went to sit down at the table that we sat down at this morning.

"Sup, fuckers.", I greeted as I sat down at the table. Most of them just gave me a glare and others ignored me. Nepeta punched me lightly in the arm telling me to cut it out. I rolled my eyes and took a huge bite out of a burger.

"What were you and Eridan talking about, huh? What did you do to make him shut the fuck up?", I asked through a mouthful of burger.

"Oh! Well, he kept trying to ask me out and stuff..." This sentence filled me with more rage and made me frown. "But I told him to back off or I would claw his eyes out!", she beamed happily showing her kitty claws in her gloves. I wasn't expecting that to happen so of course, like a reasonable person, I jumped back in surprise.

"Oh! I'm sorry Karkitty! Are you ok?", she asked helping me off the ground.

"Yes I'm fucking alright." Nepeta beamed and we continued to eat our gross, soggy lunch.

I saw Gamzee in line and I waved at him. He didn't seem to notice me and he looked kind of troubled, to be honest. I ignored it and waited for him to come over to the table.

He finally got his god damn food and turned to face our table. He was looking behind me and I noticed he was looking at Nepeta. His eyes flashed red and he walked over to our table.

"Sup, Karbro?", he asked in his lazy tone . "How's your motherfucking luch?"

"Gross like fucking always. So, what's up with you? Under all that shitty makeup, your pretty pale.", I asked concerned. He muttered nothing and turned to his lunch.

I noticed that all through lunch, Gamzee was glancing at Nepeta with mixed emotions like fear and regret. Two things I thought never went together with his carefree personality. The lunch bell set off and we all headed off to our next classes. I had gym with Nepeta and I led her to the gym room.

I handed her some clothes that Kankri had shoved in my backpack for her to use and we went to go change. I walked out before Nepeta and sat down on the bleachers. Almost everyone had arrived and changed, but Nepeta was taking forever.

After what seemed like and eternity to me, she came out chatting to another girl. I knew this girl too. The girl was Jade, I used to have a crush on her but got over it in almost an instant. I finally noticed what Nepeta was wearing and it made my face as red as a tomato.

She was wearing a REALLY tight tank top with tight black shorts that stopped a few inches below her bottom. I fought the urge to stare at her longer and looked away.

_"__Goddammit! What the fuck is wrong with me?"_ Nepeta spotted me and sat down next to me. The gym teacher started to explain what we were doing and I noticed that all the boys close to Nepeta were staring at her chest. I gave them fierce glares and they emmidietly stopped and faced the teacher.

"So, lets get started shall we?", the teacher pronounced, signaling us to get ready. I snapped out of my own little world to see that we were going to play dodgeball. I got paler that I usually am and stiffened. I SUCKED at dodgeball.

"Alright, team captains are Nepeta and Dave. Pick your members." Nepeta atomatically chose me and picked others. Sollux did the same, but he was doing random, not really caring for the game. Nepeta seemed to be cooking up a strategy.

All the people she was picking seemed to be smart, sturdy, or fast. We took our places in the gym and were prepared to run. The coach set a timer for when we were to stop and blew her whistle.

Nepeta ran to the balls in the middle like a bullet and started chucking them one by one until all the weak ones were out. The fast kids on our team got balls and started throwing too. When the other team got closer, Nepeta backed away and grabbed balls surrounding her.

I then realized I was the only person not participating. I ran up to Nepeta and attempted to throw as well. I was hit and was sent to the sidelines along with others who were out. Well, at least I will get a better view.

Nepeta POV

The wind was racing through my hair as I ran to the balls. I feel the others stares, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to win this game. I chucked the balls as hard as I could getting all the weak prey off the field. I backed up when players started to come to me.

Karkat came up next to me and looked paler than he usually was. He attempted to throw a few balls, but they didn't hit anyone. Dave hit him with a hard, red kickball and he went to the sidelines. I dodged many balls and I refused to throw any.

Here was my strategy, I got the fast kids to run to the ball along with me and get the weak players off. The sturdy ones were to catch the ball and not get knocked down. The smart ones were to memorize the players moves and what people they go after. And the plan not to throw any balls was to get all the balls on my side.

I dodged ball, after ball, until all the balls were on my side except the red kickball in the corner. I smirked evilly and grabbed a ball slowly. I walked up to the middle of the court... And as quick as a bullet started to throw like a maniac. I got everyone on their team out, but they got all of mine as well.

It was a showdown between me and Gamzee.

I stood as still as a statue and refused to make eye contact with him. All of the balls were on his side now and I was pretty much screwed. I spotted a ball in the shadows and shuffled my way over to them slowly.

Unfortunately, Gamzee spotted me doing this and threw a squishy ball at me. The ball was really light, so it was also slow. I dodged it like it was nothing and ran to the ball. Gamzee panicked, not wanting to let his team down. He spotted the red kickball in the corner and chucked it with his eyes closed shut.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in my head were I was hit. I stood there, motionless. I turned slowly and saw that everyone was paling. I touched my head softly and quickly removed it.

A pool of blood was in my hand. The red ball had bounced off my head and I turned to see were it was now.

Biggest mistake in this game. (Not her life because that would be stupid. :P)

The ball bounced off the wall and hit her on the wrist were Gamzee had broke it. The gym was getting dizzy and I was losing a lot of blood as it it, but that one hit with the ball, set off the bomb.

I started to scream in pain at the top of my lungs and tears ran down my face. I fell to the ground and lay there, not wanting to move. I saw that people were starting to crowd around me and the blood was getting thicker from my fall.

They were all yelling for me to stay awake and I slowly put a finger to my lips.

"Shhh... I want to sleep."

* * *

I am SUPER sorry for updating so late! :( And for the crappy chapter... But it's near the end of the school year and the teachers are piling up work as well as my friends are being total jerks and ignoring me, making me feel alone. So, sorry and I will get started on the next chapter.


End file.
